The Trial of Angela II
by Countrygirl09
Summary: Alex has the baby she was carrying in the first part and the Trivettes have some news
1. Chapter 1

**Trial of Angela II**

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters… I'm just borrowing them for the story.

Summary: Alex has the baby she was carrying in the first part and the Trivettes have some news

A/N: This story is going to be very different from my other stories. Each chapter will be from a different point of view. Also I'm not spending much time on the birth because I want this to be more of a Trivette and Erika fiction

It was four weeks until Alex's due date but the Walkers were taking all the caution they could. They weren't taking any chances after the entrance Angela made into the world.

Alex was only putting in a few hours at the HOPE center and Walker only worked until lunch. Then he picked Alex up at the HOPE center and they went back to the ranch. Alex was barely allowed alone.

Except for the incident with Matt Reager, the pregnancy was normal and Alex hoped the delivery would be normal as well.

  

One week before the due date Alex woke up and felt sore all over. Her back ached, her feet ached and her legs too. There wasn't much relief; lying down helped a little but a dull, faint ache was still present.

Walker heard Alex stir and groan. He rolled over and put his arm around her. "Still have those aches and pains Alex?"

"Oh Walker, I'm not sure how much longer I can tolerate this. It hurts, no matter what I do. I just can't wait for this to be all over." Alex was close to tears.

"Shh, Alex. It's almost over. It could be over any day now. You know what the doctor said."

"I know Walker but it was never this bad with Angela," Alex sniffled.

"Okay well we should probably start getting up."

  

Later that day at the HOPE center, Alex was listening in on Josie reading the children their morning story when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that made her nearly double over. This action did not go unnoticed by Josie.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Josie, I think you should call Walker."

Without another word, Josie rushed out and called Walker.

"Walker."

"Walker, it's Josie from the HOPE center. Umm I think Alex is going into labor."

"Okay Josie I'm on my way."

Josie had Alex sitting in a chair when Walker arrived. "Alex…"

"Walker, it's time. I need to go to the hospital NOW!!"

On the way there, Walker called Trivette, Erika, Gage and Sydney. They call agreed to meet them at the hospital as soon as they could and within an hour, they were all waiting outside Alex's room. Sydney, who was still on maternity leave, picked up Angela from school and now the six-year-old couldn't stop bouncing up and down. "My little brother is coming!" she kept chanting.

Thankfully Alex dilated quickly and within the next hour she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. A very proud Walker went out to give the "family" the wonderful news. He took Angela into the room with him, promising the others they could come in in a few minutes.

When they walked in, the scene before them was precious. Angela was sitting next to her mother, holding her baby brother with Walker practically beaming down at them.

Alex looked up and saw everyone. "Guys," she said, "meet Chester David Walker."

"Oh Alex," Erika squealed, "he's so adorable."

"You can definitely tell he's Walker's son," Gage laughed, "look at all that hair."

"Okay guys, we should probably go. Alex needs her rest." Sydney knew just how Alex was feeling right now. So they all gave their congratulations one more time and then quietly left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Three years ago, Trivette and Erika decided they ready to try having a baby and so far they hadn't had any luck.

They decided to try fertility drugs but after a few tests, the doctors had some bad news for the couple -

"I'm very sorry Erika but you're infertile."

"You mean… I can never have kids," Erika said upset and without waiting for an answer, she turned to Trivette. "Oh Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I know how bad you wanted a baby, we both did."

"It's okay honey," he replied, hugging her. Then he turned to the doctor, "What are our options now?"

"Well Ranger Trivette, what are your feelings about adoption?"

"I've never really thought about it. Erika what do you think?"

Erika composed herself and replied, "Well I've always wanted children and since I can't have any children myself, I'd love to adopt."

"Okay," the doctor said smiling, "there are so many children out there that would just love to live in a caring, loving home like the one I'm positive you can provide."

  

"Jimmy," Erika started on the way out of the doctor's office, "do you think we can go look at some of the foster care centers tonight?"

"Sure honey," Trivette replied with a grin.

The couple headed toward _The Dallas Children's Home_ excitedly chatting about their future. When they arrived, the director, Mrs. Jennings, took them to her office to start on some of the paperwork necessary for prospective parents.

"We have so many kids here that need homes but it seems like no one ever need them," Mrs. Jennings said, "That's why it's so nice to see people like the two of you here it makes all this work worth while."

"Well we love kids," Trivette replied, "recently two of our friends have had children so we figured it was our turn but when we found out we couldn't, we figured adoption was the next best thing."

"Well I'm glad you did and now if you're just about finished with that paperwork, I'll show you around."

When Mrs. Jennings led the couple to the play area in the backyard of the home, Erika immediately noticed three children, two boys and a girl, sitting off by themselves. "Who are those three over there?" she asked.

"Oh that's Michael, Sara and Ryan Nichols. They lost their parents in a car accident about a year ago. There were no relatives willing or able to take them, so naturally they were sent here."

"Poor kids. But why are they by themselves?" Trivette inquired.

"Well they don't seem to want to bond with anyone. They really don't have any friends so they cling to each other."

"Oh Jimmy…" Erika started but Trivette was already on his way over to the kids. Erika was right behind him.

The three seemed in a deep discussion but when two people stopped right in front of them, they stopped talking and looked up.

"Hi kids, I'm Jimmy and this is my wife Erika."

"Hi," they replied.

The little girl, who seemed like the spokesperson for the group piped up. "I'm Sara and these are my brothers Mike and Ryan."

The kids took an instant liking to the couple and the feeling was mutual. They talked all afternoon and learned so much about each other. The kids learned that Trivette was a Texas Ranger and used to play for the Cowboys. This impressed Mike, the older boy, because that was his favorite team. Erika learned that Sara loved soccer and horses and the little girl was pleased to learn that the Trivettes' friends owned a ranch filled with horses. They also found out that Ryan loved baseball and wished he could play on the little league team.

It was getting late and when Erika looked at her watch she remembered. "Hey Jimmy, we better get going if we're going to get to the Walker's for dinner."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." The couple said goodbye to the kids but promised they'd be back soon. As the three walked away, Mike said, "You know, I wouldn't mind having parents like them." And both agreed full heartedly.

A/N: What did you think? I know this story probably isn't as good as the others I've written but let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

"See Alex," Walker was saying as Trivette and Erika stepped onto the porch, "I told you Trivette would never miss out on a perfectly good dinner."

"Ha ha ha very funny," Trivette said as the group shared a laugh at his expense.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to relax. Mel and baby Chet were both sleeping and Angela was busy with some picture books so Erika and Trivette decided then was as a good a time as any to share their news.

"Okay everyone, as I'm sure you all know Erika and I have been trying to have a baby for some time now…" Trivette was cut off by Alex.

"Oh my God Erika, you're pregnant!"

"No," she replied and continued where Trivette left off after seeing all the confused looks. "The doctors have been running some tests and today they told us that we can never have children."

"Oh Erika, Jimmy, I'm so sorry," Alex said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"It's okay," Trivette picked up, "We went to the children's home, that's why we were a little late. We met three really great kids, siblings and…"

"We're going to see if we can adopt them!"

The whole room was buzzing with excitement within seconds and the rest of the night was spent talking about the newest additions to their "family."

A/N: I know this was a very short chapter and originally I was going to end the story with the next one but I'm extending it a little more so tell me what you think and I'll keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of my entertainment.

A/N: In the previous chapter, I never said how old the Nichols children are so I am now:  
Mike: 11  
Sara: 8  
Ryan: 5

Chapter 4

The next day the Trivettes returned to the children's home to have a talk with the kids. They found them in the same spot they were the day before except now they looked happier.

"Hey guys," Trivette said as they approached them.

"Hi!" they replied, happy to see the couple.

"Well we came today to ask you guys something important," Erika started. "Jimmy and I have been talking and we were wondering if you guys would like to come live with us."

"For real?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah son for real," Trivette smiled at the youngster. "So what do you guys say, do you want to come live with us and be our children?"

The three looked at each other and smiled. This was the kind of thing they had dreamed about for months. "We'd love to." Mike spoke for all of them.

"When do we leave?" Ryan asked, making everyone laugh.

Trivette crouched down to eye level. "Well Ryan, we have to talk to Mrs. Jennings and Erika and I have some other arrangements but how does a week sound?"

The children agreed and the Trivettes assured them that they would visit everyday and take them to meet their friends as well. They explained that their apartment was nowhere big enough for all five of them so they had to start looking for a house to buy too.

When the couple went to talk to Mrs. Jennings, she was thrilled that the Trivettes wanted to adopt all three children. The arrangements were made and the adoption papers would be signed in a week.

  

"Jimmy, I can't believe we found a house in 3 days," Erika said as they stood in front of a beautiful house big enough for all five of them, a few miles from the Walker's ranch.

"All thanks to Walker. I can hardly believe that we own this place!"

"Things are finally coming together. I never dreamed that I could be this happy."

"I didn't either but when I met you, I knew it was possible. I love you so much," Trivette said as he kissed his wife.

A/N: I'm not really sure if I like this chapter, I might fix it but I'm not sure. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Today was the big day. The adoption papers were being finalized and Michael, Sara and Ryan Nichols were becoming Michael, Sara and Ryan Trivette. Everyone at the home came out to see the three off and offered their best wishes for the happy family.

On the way home, the three kids could barely contain their excitement. They couldn't wait to see their new home, after all Erika and Jimmy had made them wait until now to see the house. They wanted the first time the kids saw the house to be the first time they came home as a family.

"Okay kids," Trivette said as he put on his blinker to turn into the driveway, "This is it."

"Wow," Mike said.

"It sure is big," Sara added.

"I get to live there?" Ryan finished.

Everyone laughed. "Yes you do sweetie," Erika said smiling, "we all do."

As Trivette put the car into park, Mike cleared his throat. "Umm there's something we've been meaning to ask you. What are we supposed to call you guys?"

The new parents looked at each other and then Erika spoke. "Well Mike we hope that someday you will call us Mom and Dad but since this is new to all of us, it's okay if you call us Erika and Jimmy until you get more comfortable with everything. Remember this is new to all of us but I'm sure we can make it work."

The three kids nodded and opened their doors. They gathered their belongings and walked up to the front door with Erika and Jimmy. As Trivette unlocked the door, they took a deep breath and walked into the house to take a first look at their new life. They all had to admit that this looked pretty good.

"Okay guys your rooms are upstairs. I hope you like what we've done for you." The kids looked at each other and headed upstairs. First was Ryan's room. The little boy opened the door and gasped. The entire room was devoted to baseball. There was the bedspread, the mural on the wall and all the pictures and figurines. The room was completed with a brand new bat, ball and glove lying across his desk. The look on the little boy's face was priceless. "I LOVE IT!!" he cried and hugged both adults. "THANK YOU!" He put down his things and went to the next room with the rest of the family.

Sara opened the door to her room and had the same surprise written on her face. Her room had two themes. There was a mural of a girl riding a horse in a large field on the wall overlooking her bed with soccer bedspread. There were horse figures all over the rooms and she found a soccer ball sitting in the corner. "Thank you!" she said happily, "It's beautiful."

As everyone was admiring Sara's room, Michael slipped off to find his room, sure of what he would find. He opened the next door and stepped in. He was right. This room was devoted to football. As he walked in and looked around, Trivette came to stand in the doorway. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah it's awesome," Mike replied still looking at everything. Then he noticed the autographed photos. "Oh my God! This is so cool! How did you get these?"

"Well, it's no secret that I played for the Cowboys and when my old teammates heard that I had a Cowboy crazy son, they were happy to oblige."

"Wow," Mike replied, "Thanks so much. You've made me and my brother and sister so happy; I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Mike," Erika put in as she walked in the room with the other kids behind her. "We were glad to. We love you guys so much already and you've made us as happy as we've made you."

They all smiled at each other and shared a hug before tackling their first task as a family: preparing dinner for the Walkers and Gages, as they were having a picnic there later to celebrate the newest additions to the family.

THE END

A/N: That's the end. What do you think? I'll admit, it's been a while since I've written and I'm a little rusty but I'm writing another story and I promise that one will be much better so stay tuned and I'll get it up as soon as I can.


End file.
